


Creatures of the Night

by Thelaststar001



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hot Sex, Max is dead, Multi, Shifter/succubus ofc, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelaststar001/pseuds/Thelaststar001
Summary: Tamaska returns to her birthplace of Santa Carla after a fight with the pack. She barely knows the place and hunts prey for her spells freely. She is unaware that there are other forces at work, and she is most definitely stepping on some toes. Will she escape with her life?
Relationships: David (Lost Boys)/Dwayne (Lost Boys)/Marko (Lost Boys)/Paul (Lost Boys)/Original Character(s), David (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Dwayne (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Marko (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Paul (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Tamaska POV

"Tam! Don't go!" Paul yells, sprinting across the yard to where I am swinging onto my motorbike. I flip him off, shaking my hair over my shoulder. Kicking the bike into motion, I let out an angry growl, trying very hard not to shift.

"Fuck off." I shout over the roar of my Triumph Bonneville. The bike is my pride and joy, and it soothes my anger a bit to see her gleaming in the sun.

"They didn't mean it... please Tam." Paul begs. I struggle to not crack at his words, spitting on the floor instead.

"And? I need a break." I growl, revving the engine and speeding off. I don't look back as I zoom off, heading for my birthplace- Santa Carla.

I fumed at the unfairness of it all as I rode.

18 years ago, my mother- a succubus banished to earth- had given birth to me, the child of an accidental coupling with a shifter. She had died in childbirth, and my father didn't know I existed, so an elderly witch had fostered me for a while, raising me in New Orleans. It was through her that I learnt to control the demonic powers that I had inherited from my mother, soon becoming a powerful being. At the age of twelve, a surprise encounter with a vampire had forced me to shift into a wolf, and although no blows were landed, I had fled, ending up in Forks. The Uley pack had taken me in, despite what I was, and we had lived peacefully, up until now.

The pack was fine with me casting the occasional spell, but when it came to transforming into my succubus form, they drew the line. I had, previously, been fine with this, but as I hit maturity, I wanted some freedom. In rebellion, I had invited an incubus to stay, summoning him to have some fun, and lose my virginity. I had had no such luck, as Sam had found out and curtailed it instantly, forcing me to send the demon back. The fight that had followed had been colossal, with accusations flying. Then Jake had spat that I was no better than a common whore. I had snapped, and was now driving away, teeth clenched in anger.

The journey took fifteen hours, so I arrive in Santa Carla at eleven in the evening. It is shabby and raucous; the heyday that it had had in the 80's was still clinging on. As I zoom towards the beach, the lights of the arcades and shops on the boardwalk blink enticingly. I figure that it's the best time to rekindle my powers, what with so many easy targets. Parking my bike in a secluded spot, concealed by a sand dune, I draw some faint wards in the sand. Anyone who touched it would get a nasty surprise. With my bike secure, I summon a provocative outfit. 'Straight from hell itself.' As the old witch used to say. When I am sure no one is watching, I slide into a black corset dress, leather jacket, fishnet tights and combat boots, the epitome of a gothic sex demon. In the almost pitch black of night, I draw a few glowing symbols onto my skin, making me into a normal human being, to all supernatural eyes. Even if it is a sinfully attractive one.

Then, I go hunting.


	2. Chapter 2

Tam POV

I sway my hips as I saunter down the boardwalk, drinking in the smells and sounds of many humans. Tonight, I am going to feed as a succubus, something that I haven't done since I left New Orleans. A hand grabs my ass and I turn, finding a drunk-looking young man looking at me like a starving person at a feast.

"Hey gorgeous." He slurs, and I know he will be perfect.

"Hey yourself." I reply, tilting my head coyly. I run a hand over his t-shirt, then take his hand and lead him off the boardwalk onto the beach. We walk in silence, with him taking every opportunity to feel me up. I reciprocate some of his gestures, even pulling him into a kiss. He is terrible at kissing and tastes like weak beer. When we are far enough away from the crowds, I push him to the floor and mercilessly drain him of blood. I summon a hellfire and throw his lifeless body into the black flames, feeling adrenaline pump through me. The blood has revitalized my demonic powers so I am at my strongest. Now would be the best time to summon an incubus, but as I think of doing it, my heart doesn't race like normal. Instead, I head back to the masses of people, looking for another target.

It does not take long for me to find another willing victim, and it feels too easy as I lead the blonde to the same spot, draining him instantly. After burning the corpse, I stretch out on the sand, wondering what to do. There are no rituals that I need to do, or people I need to contact. Sleep, I decide, is the best option.

I wake up, and the sun's position tells me that it's almost night. Sleeping all day is not a choice that I consciously make, but I naturally gravitate towards the night, so now that I have no commitments, I can yield to my wants. A party of surfers are enjoying the last of the warmth, and I decide to go and have some fun, slipping into a jet black, barely-there bikini. I can feel their eyes fix on me as I stroll towards them, waist length black hair swishing.

"Hello, boys." I purr, letting my natural allure do all the work. A hand slides around my waist and I am pulled into the lap of a bronzed man with bleach-blonde hair. I give him a slow, sultry smile, curling an arm around his neck.

"Hey baby, I'm Owen. What can I call you?" He asks, running a hand over my cheek. I don't want to give my real name, so make one up on the spot.

"You can call me Faye." I answer, grinding myself lightly against him. He tilts my head back and kisses me, but yet again I am disappointed at the quality.

"Hey darling, can I have a kiss too?" Calls a boy on the other side of the fire. Owen's hand tightens around my waist but I free myself effortlessly and straddle the other boy, snogging him hard. When the group sees this, they go wild, and start passing me from lap to lap. The fire dances and the boys quickly get stoned, their laughter becoming louder and kisses sloppier. Hours pass, and I have to admit that I am enjoying the attention, as I writhe in another boy's arms. It does not take long for them to start passing out from the sheer amount of alcohol consumed. The group slowly gets smaller, and I end up in Owen's arms once again. He fiddles with the silver beads on the strings of my thong, the sensations pleasurable. My nipples harden obviously behind the two thin triangles of material that are barely big enough to cover my areolas. Seeing this, Owen puts a hand against the swell of my breast, squeezing lightly. I decide that enough is enough and lead him away from the few remaining members of the group. They don't intervene, too drunk to grasp what is going on. When we are out of sight, I drain him and burn the body, before disappearing back to my bike.

The next night, I return to the boardwalk, wearing a t-shirt that barely came past my crotch, with a corset over the top, fishnets and combat boots. My leather jacket is slung over my shoulder in the balmy air. It is quieter tonight, probably due to the light spattering of rain that's falling. I slip into a crowded club, heavy metal pulsing through the small room. Countless men grind against me in the hot sweat of the dance floor, and I become intoxicated on the smell of pheromones. After downing at least a bottle of whisky, I realize that I am slowly slipping out of consciousness. It is a colossal struggle to leave the hype, but I manage to drag myself away. The cool night air makes me shiver and I remember that I ditched my jacket in the club. Not wanting to go back in, I summon a heavily embroidered green leather piece that complements the black of my corset perfectly.

I walk back to my bike, not trusting myself enough to teleport. The roars of engines cut through the lull of the sea. I spot the culprits: a gang of four motorcycles heading towards me. If they were human, they wouldn't have seen me yet, but a pair of ice blue eyes find mine, and I know no vanishing act will fool them. However, my magic is strong enough to mask what I really am, so I carry on walking, avoiding my bike and settling on a rock. Within seconds, they have pulled up, surrounding me.

"Hello, pretty. What are you doing out here all on your own?" Purrs ice-blue eyes. I survey the group, each of them looking as if they had stepped straight out of the 80's. Their scent is that of a vampire, but slightly different to the Cullens, or Volturi. Intriguing. A plan to deflect their advances forms in my mind.

"I dunno man. This is just the place to be. The lights, they're so beautiful..." I trail off breathily. A look passes around the group and I quietly tune in to their thoughts.

She's tripping on something.

Let's leave her be.

No. We have unfinished business.

Fuck. I hadn't realized that there were other creatures in the area, and now it looked like I was in a whole heap of shit. I look round at them once again, putting their faces to the names I have found in their heads. David, Marko, Paul and Dwayne.

"There have been some disappearances lately, and we wanted to see what you knew." David tells me. Sneaky bastard. I decide to play along.

"That's some grade A freaky shit, man. I mean this is the murder capital of the world, but..." I sway lightly in my seat. David dismounts and the rest of the group do the same. Marko's leather chaps brush my fingers, and a though roars through my head. Imprint. Fuck, no, no, no. I take a deep breath and grin lazily at them, even as I scream internally.

"Cut the crap." David hisses. I tip my head back, exposing my neck in the process, and laugh.

"Man, you're as high as me." I snort, lying back on the rock. Dwayne's knee brushes against my outstretched hand and the same feeling hits me. Fuck. Are they all my imprints? I gaze up at the stars contemplatively. Finally, they decide to leave me as the sun threatens to crest the horizon. I fall asleep where I am.

I wake up earlier than usual, feeling hideous. Wanting to forget about what happened the night before, I set to work summoning an incubus, fixated on losing my virginity. A few hours later, the sand starts to swirl and the form of Iarox takes shape. He is much taller than me and covered in muscle.

"Hello, Tamaska." He growls. I run a hand across his chest. He is already naked, and I go to make it the same for myself but he catches my hand. "Don't. I like you like this." I nod and begin to grind against him but once again he stops me.

"What?" I question harshly, watching as his face softens.

"Look, I don't think... Well... I'd like to get to know you, just for like an hour or two, beforehand." He stutters a bit. I give him a chaste kiss.

"Alright. I might have to punish you later though." I purr. He swats my ass and I yelp.

"You little devil." He smirks, summoning a pile of clothes. I do the same, wanting to really rile him up. I lace up a silky corset skirt, and attach a pair of sheer black stockings. If I bend over, my ass is exposed, but I don't put any underwear on, and neither does he. I half zip up a leather jacket, leaving most of my bare breasts exposed. As a finishing touch, a slip on a pair of chunky heeled boots. I turn to Iarox, grinning as I look him up and down. He is wearing a blazer and jeans, all black of course. I run a hand across the exposed planes of his chest, and he does the same to me. He takes my arm and we teleport onto the boardwalk, no one noticing a thing. Apart from the fucking vampires.


	3. Chapter 3

Tam POV

David looks me up and down, something like jealousy on his face. Paul winks, and Iarox growls softly beside me. I feel rage build and pull the incubus down for a long, slow kiss, taunting the vampires. We break away and stroll past, completely ignoring them. A gentle brush of fingers on my thigh almost has me yelping, but I manage to keep my eyes fixed on Iarox, not giving them the time of day... well, night. We end up in a bar, knocking back vodka. Iarox has his arm around me and is whispering all the things that he'd like to do to me in my ear. Finally, I can't take it any more, pulling him out of the bar and teleporting back to where I have my bike hidden.

We fall into the sand, moaning and touching each other. I rip the blazer off Iarox, and he is going to do the same to my jacket when he stops and growls. I turn to look, almost groaning when I see the vampires standing there. David reaches out to touch my bike, and I shoot him a warning glare.

"I wouldn't." I growl. He doesn't listen, and when his finger is mere inches away, he is teleported into the sea. He flies back, teeth bared. "I did warn you." I tell him in a sing-song voice.

"What are you?" He barks. I don't want him knowing the truth, so lie instantly.

"Witch." I answer, smoothing down my hair. Iarox shifts into his incubus form beside me, looking ready to defend. "You'd better go, darling. I think they have something they want to say to me. Besides, I can take them." I grin and kiss him again, watching as he disappears. I brush the sand off myself and stand up, crossing my arms defensively. They all smile maliciously.

"We know you're lying. What is she, Paul?" David asks.

"Yeah, what is she Marko?" Paul laughs.

"Who?" Marko questions, eyes fixated on me.

"The girl." Dwayne answers. I smirk at their antics.

"Who am I?" I narrow my eyes dangerously, even though my tone is light.

"If she's not a witch... Is she a vampire?" Marko tries, and I see that they truly have no idea.

"Or a demon." Dwayne guesses.

"Or I could be right." I snap.

"No. You don't have a familiar." David reasons. I pout.

"I'm only a young witch. I haven't found the right creature yet." I explain, lying through my teeth. David rolls his eyes.

"Come on, lay off it. What are you?" He knots his brow, patience wearing thin. I grin.

"This and that. Really horny." I snort. Paul approaches.

"I could take care of that." He hisses, running an experimental finger down my exposed sternum. Imprint. I have to stop myself from rolling my eyes. Of course it would be him as well. I step back, swatting his hand away.

"Every fucking time..." I mutter. Marko looks at me oddly.

"You're a virgin." He states. I meet his gaze, raising an eyebrow.

"Really." I say dryly, not giving anything away. I listen to their thoughts as they have a silent conversation.

I think she's our mate. Marko tells them.

Fuck. Are you sure? David swears.

Yeah. Concurs Dwayne.

But what is she? Paul asks.

We'll find out. David replies, smirking. I smile blandly at them, even as my heart races.

"There's somewhere we'd like to show you." David offers. I shake my head.

"Nah. I'm gonna go find Iarox, if you're done with me." I tell them. They all glare, the territorial bastards.

"Do you know what we are?" David asks softly.

"A biker gang of vampires who stick their noses into other peoples' business. And can't keep their hands to themselves." I direct the last bit at Paul, who holds said hands up in mock surrender. Dwayne snorts and Marko snickers. "So, in answer to your question, yes. I want to know why you're here." I demand.

"We're here because you have been taking mortals from our territory. We want you to stop." David explains, eyes flashing.

"Or what?" I taunt.

"Or we'll see if you can really take all of us." Threatens David. I grin.

"What if I told you that I'm a shifter and a succubus? That would make me one of the most powerful beings to have ever walked this earth." I whispered, expression deadly.

"I would say that you don't look or smell like either." David replies, emotionless. I wink at him.

"Maybe I'm a witch then." I joke. He snarls.

"Go on then. Show us." He commands.

"Not here. How about we ride down to your lair, huh? Winner gets to have one question answered honestly." I offer, jumping onto my bike. Dwayne nods, as does Marko. Paul just smirks, probably aware that I don't have any underwear on.

"You're on." David agrees, revving his engine. I navigate the way easily from their thoughts, whooping as I speed recklessly. We reach the cliff edge all at once, stopping effortlessly.

"It looks like everyone gets a question." I smooth back my hair, getting off the bike.

"Are you immortal?" Paul asks.

"Fuck yeah." I reply, grinning.

"Did you feel it too?" Marko's voice is quiet. I know what he's talking about.

"Yes." I admit, looking into his baby blue eyes.

"Who do you answer to?" David questions.

"The god of sex 'n' drugs 'n' rock 'n' roll." I quote Meatloaf, smiling. Dwayne looks pleased. "I guess my alpha, but it's not... final... you know?" I say, honestly. The boys' faces crease at the word 'alpha'.

"Are you part of a pack?" Dwayne queries.

"Sort of." I answer. Dwayne frowns, obviously expecting more information. "My question. Who controls you?" The boys look between each other.

"No one, really." David says, pain sounding in his voice. I nod, leaning back against my bike. Paul is fiddling with his earring, and pulls it out, dropping it on the floor purposefully. He meets my gaze.

"Whoops." He smirks, expecting me to bend down. Instead, I make it hover, snatching it and fixing it into his ear. His breath is warm but his skin is cool. I breathe on the shell of his ear, standing on tiptoes.

"Nice try. But you'll have to do better than that." I whisper, pulling away before he can react. Paul just smiles, promising silently that he will.

"So, your succubus form." David prompts. I grin wickedly and transform. Their faces are priceless, shocked yet turned on as I flex my membranous wings and flick my tail. I begin walking down the stairs and into their den, them following after me, speechless. I feel a hand caress my ass as we walk, and I know from the touch that it's Marko. My tail wraps around his wrist and strokes it gently. We reach the bottom of the stairs, coming out into a caved in hotel that I had seen in their minds. An idle hand runs across my wing and I moan involuntarily. Dwayne laughs darkly.

"That's not the usual reaction." David quips.

"Mmm. I've already seen it. When I was reading your minds." I reply. Immediately, all touch stopped.

"You what?" David asks, looking menacing.

"Come off it. You were trying to do it to me. Evens." I nonchalantly take a seat on a decrepit sofa. Paul hurriedly sits next to me, playing with the elastics of my suspenders. He gives it a sharp tug and lets go, the material pinging onto my skin.

"Bad girl." He teases. I pout and bite my bottom lip.

"You might have to spank me." I say in a low, breathy voice.

"I'm sure we will." Purrs David from behind me. Goose bumps travel down my spine.

"Can I take your jacket?" Marko asks in a falsely sweet voice. I grin, unzipping it and handing it to him.

"Sure thing." There is a collective intake of breath at the sight of my generous cleavage. My nipples harden in the cold air. I tip my head back, sighing.

"I'd best be off. People to kill, you know." I stand, but Dwayne blocks my path.

"Stay the day. You can go back this evening. Besides, there's a storm rolling in." His deep voice is silken and he too has removed his jacket, leaving his lean torso bare.

"You have a point." I pretend to think, biting my bottom lip seductively. "Alright." I agree, giving him a half smile. "Hey, we could summon an incubus, for some fun." I suggest, wanting to rile them up. It works and they growl.

"I'm sure we can do fun." Paul offers, glowering.

"I'll sleep on it." I say, wandering off to get changed. Their eyes follow me into the dark recesses, and I know that they can see me partially, so make a show of undressing. I leave my stockings on, attaching them to a black lacy garter belt. I also put on a g-string and a see through nightdress that ends just past my crotch.

Dwayne POV

She emerges from the shadows and it is all I can do not to take her where she stands. Her high, firm breasts are on show through a sheer scrap of fabric, that doesn't end low enough to even be considered half-decent. She sways towards us, golden eyes flashing. Her wings are tucked into her body, mingling with her hair, and her tail twirls behind her. The horns on her head add to the effect and I almost groan. She spins around slowly, flaring her wings to reveal that the lace hem of the nightdress barely covers her gorgeous ass. I can't believe that she's a virgin. She faces us again, wearing a sultry smile.

"Good night." She breathes. "Sleep tight." Her gaze travels to each of our bulging crotches and she winks before curling up on one of the sofas. I retreat downstairs to where we all sleep and my brothers follow.

"Fucking cock-tease." Paul groans quietly. I snigger.

"To be fair, we did the same to her, robbing her of her date. Imagine how that was for him." Marko replies, smiling in the gloom.

"If we turned her, would she become a hell-hound?" I question, only half joking.

"Her pack would go berserk." David points out.

"They will already." Paul reasons.

"So, yes?" I ask.

"I don't know. Get some sleep and we'll deal with her later." David instructs.

Paul POV

I wake up earlier than everyone else and decide to go and check on the girl. We don't even know her name. She is curled up on the couch; her eyes are closed but I have a feeling that she's not asleep, so I reach out to run my finger along her wing. There is a blinding flash and I look down in horror, seeing that I have turned into her. I have to admit, her breasts look amazing in my fishnet top. The girl sits bolt upright, my body looking absurd in her nightwear.

"Fucking hell, no wonder you're a virgin." I tease, fingering her horns. She looks me up and down.

"I might have to start wearing that. I look gorgeous." She purrs, running a hand down to the juncture of my thighs on her body.

"Can you reverse it?" I ask, a little worried. She hums noncommittally as she fingers my dick.

"On one condition. Don't tell the others." She looks me dead in the eyes. It's really odd to see my face looking back at me. I nod, and in another flash, am back in my own body. The girl stands and cracks her neck, making her breasts bounce. I lick my lips subconsciously.

"What's your name?" I manage to stutter. She gives me a lazy grin.

"I was wondering when you were going to notice, Paul." I realize with a jolt that we hadn't told her our names either. She must have found them out when she read our minds.

"You gave us more than enough to think about." I retort, inclining my head towards her. She smooths a hand down the front of her nightdress.

"I suppose I did. I'm Tamaska, though most people call me Tam." She says, smiling.

"I call bullshit." Dwayne growls from behind me. "What's your demon name, pet?" Tam frowns, her beautiful face creasing.

"Zaehesha. Though I don't use it. I use Tamaska, TDH." She replies after a pause. The name is beautiful on her tongue.

"TDH?" Dwayne asks. Tam smirks.

"Tall, Dark and Handsome." She answers.

"Thanks." Dwayne says, sounding smug. I mime being sick.

"Hey, can I call you Zaehesha? It suits you better." I question, giving her my best smile.

"Sure. Now, I'm going to go and get changed." She disappears off into the dark, hips swaying.

"Fucking hell." I murmur. Dwayne grins, punching my shoulder. I whack him back and we end up wrestling on the floor. A light cough alerts me to Zaehesha's return and I jump up. She looks amazing, and I notice that she has put a bit of each of us into her outfit. She's wearing a fishnet tank-top underneath a black leather under bust corset with a jaguar on it, a pair of denim chaps that display a lacy thong and her round ass and a leather jacket just like David's. Her wings flare out behind her through special holes in the jacket. I run my hands daringly across her breasts, which still look amazing in the fishnet top. Dwayne fingers the jaguar on the corset, grinning. I hear a low whistle as Marko joins the group, taking the opportunity to get a feel of her ass.

"Good evening." He murmurs into her hair. She pulls away after a while, coming face to face with David. She winks and sits back on the sofa.

"How long are you planning to blue-ball us for?" David growls. Zaehesha doesn't smirk like I expected. Instead, she looks down at her hands.

"I've got to get my alpha's permission before I... lose my virginity. It sounds worse than it is, but it's basically protection. It's the same for men, and it's not like a massive thing. I didn't think it mattered but, with imprints, I can't hide it. I'm going to have to ask." She admits.

"Why?" Marko asks.

"If I don't, I might be kicked out of the pack. It's kinda a big deal." She replies.

"Imprints?" I question. She blushes at her mishap.

"It's the shifter equivalent of mates." She mutters, looking down. Dwayne puts a finger under her chin and brings her head up so they gaze at each other.

"But you're a succubus. Why do they matter? Why aren't you with them now if they mean so much?" His tone isn't threatening, but their position makes Zaehesha look very small. She realizes this and teleports to the other end of the room, flaring her wings. Dwayne looks shocked, even though we've seen her do it before.

"That's not your problem." She says harshly, her eyes narrowing. She opens her mouth to say more, but a shout echoes outside. "Fucking hell!" She yells, teleporting off to the source. We all sprint up the steps, into the moonless night. Zaehesha is kneeling over a young man who is surrounded by a pool of his own blood. She runs her hands over him, healing him and uttering odd words. When the gashes on his chest have disappeared, she picks him up and teleports back inside.

"What the fuck?" Marko shouts at nobody in particular. We head back inside to the sight of the boy coming round. He is embracing Zaehesha who, I notice, has changed into a t-shirt and shorts. She is also in a shifter form; I can smell it.

"Tam." The boy moans.

"Shh, Paulie, it's okay." She rocks him gently and we exchange a glance.

Paulie? Marko questions. I shrug.

"Who are they?" The boy asks, leaning into Zaehesha's touch. She frowns and passes a hand over his face. Instantly, he is asleep. She stands, brushing herself off.

"Look, I know you have questions, but can you... go hunting or something? I really need him not to freak out." She pleads. David shakes his head.

"No, not until I know that you're not gonna run off with him." He is only half-joking. Zaehesha hisses, becoming something truly formidable.

"How fucking dare you." She spits, stalking towards him. "You have no right." She raises her hand to slap him, but David catches it. Apparently, this is all the provocation she needs, as she shifts into an enormous wolf. Her coat is so dark that it looks like night has spilled onto the floor. She growls, baring her teeth. An odd feeling of fear runs through me, and even David steps back.

"Woah. I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry." He says placatingly. She huffs a breath and sprints out of the cave. Behind us, the boy stirs, her magic already wearing off.

"I'll look after him for a while." Marko offers, looking at him with an emotion I can't place. We all nod, departing to hunt.


	4. Chapter 4

Marko POV

Paul, Dwayne and David fly out of the cave, leaving me with the boy. His face is handsome, with dark hair, copper skin and strong bones. His eyelids flutter open, revealing dark coffee-colored eyes. He struggles, panicking and thrashing. I see that he's on the brink of shifting, so put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. You're safe." I assure him. He relaxes visibly, but then sits bolt upright.

"Fuck. Where's Tam? Where am I? What's going on? Who are you?" It takes me some time to sort through his questions and even longer to work out who Tam is.

"Okay, it's okay." I say. "We're going to do a question for a question."

"Ahuh." He agrees, glancing around the cave. "Where's Tam?"

"Tam shifted and did a runner." I answer, a bit of pain stabbing through my heart.

"Is her bike still there?" The boy's eyes turned wild again.

"Yeah, I think so. Why?" I remove my hand from his shoulder.

"She'll come back. She never leaves it if she's not gonna come back." He explains. I nod.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. Anyway, who are you?" I ask, fixing my eyes on him.

"Tam's... friend, Paul." He replies, holding out his hand awkwardly.

"Marko." I shake his hand, grinning.

"Where am I?" He gestures around.

"Old hotel. It was built on a fault line." The quiet padding of footsteps on the stairs has me whirling to look. Zaehesha has returned, dressed far more conservatively than usual, in a big t-shirt and cargo pants. She shoots me a look before descending on Paul.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing here?" Her voice is like ice.

"I could ask the same thing. You are staying with a biker gang of vampires. Fucking hell Tam!" His eyes blaze in rage and worry. She laughs maliciously, tipping back her head. Surreptitiously, Paul scents her.

"YOU IMPRINTED ON FOUR FUCKING VAMPIRES?!" He yells, seething. Zaehesha regards him for a while, waiting for him to calm down. Then she curls up on the sofa next to him. I feel a sting of jealousy at the touch.

"Oh Paulie, I'm sorry." She whispers. Paul cards his fingers through her hair.

"No, you shouldn't be, Tammie. You can't control it. I just had to see you." He murmurs. Zaehesha snorts.

"You mean Sam wanted to know that I hadn't lost my virginity." She mumbles, and Paul whacks her shoulder lightly.

"No. I had to check that you weren't dead, and ask you to come home." He pleads. Zaehesha stiffens at the words, muttering something unintelligible into his chest. Soon, they have fallen asleep, looking for all the world like lovers tangled in each others' arms.

A few hours later, everyone returns, looking all the better for having fed. David comes in first and almost tears Paul in two when he sees them together. Dwayne and Paul growl too, but I hush them, wanting the two to sleep.

"I have questions." Paul says, eyeing the sleeping pair.

"Yeah, me too. He's called Paul and introduced himself as Tam's friend but he obviously is really close. He's a shifter too, but apart from that, I don't know anything, though he knows that she imprinted on us." I tell them quietly.

"Oh Jesus." Dwayne mutters. Zaehesha sits bolt upright at the curse, flipping us off. Paul stirs beside her and sits up as well.

"Let's go get changed." She offers and they retreat into darkness for a few minutes, coming back looking like two normal kids, even if one is sinfully attractive. Paul gestures at us, eyes roving freely.

"I thought you had taste." He quips. Zaehesha grabs his chin.

"I thought Rachel did." She snarls, very defensive. Paul chuckles at that.

"Well, not much can be said for Emily either." He quirks an eyebrow and she snorts. I exchange a confused look with David.

"What's going on?" Other Paul asks. Zaehesha opens her mouth but the shifter cuts in.

"I have no fucking clue, fishnets." He responds, trying to keep a straight face. Zaehesha punches his arm.

"That's Paul." She tells him, and his eyes widen almost imperceptibly. "We'll call you Lahote, to avoid complications."

"She never kept the same address." Lahote adds. Zaehesha rolls her eyes. "So, anyway, there's Paul, Marko, The Mute and The Mullet." David growls at the name but Lahote looks all too pleased with himself

"Dwayne and David." Zaehesha sounds exasperated.

"Had enough already?" Lahote teases.

"I had had e-fucking-nough before you got here." She says icily. Lahote's face creases in sadness.

"Jake didn't mean it." He tells her, but somehow the line is stale.

"He did, but the worst thing is that you thought you had the right to control who I was, and what I did." Zaehesha spits.

"Would someone tell us what is going on!" David shouts, anger having bubbled over.

"We are... discussing why I left the pack. Happy, David?" She snarls.

"You didn't leave the pack, you left the Rez." Lahote points out.

"Fucking hell! Do you ever shut up?" She shouts. They both have obviously had enough, shifting and going for each others' throats. We sat, helpless as the two enormous wolves snarl and bark, ripping into each other. Only minutes later, they slink off into the shadows and reemerge in human form, fully clothed. There were some wicked bruises on their bodies, but they were already healing.

"Sorry." Lahote mumbles.

"Me too." Zaehesha pulls him into a hug.

"Missed you." He tells her.

"You too." She replies. She lets out a big sigh. "Maybe Jake was right. Look at me, imprinted on four different people." She sounds devastated as she pulls away and I stand, going to comfort her. Lahote growls in the back of his throat.

"Jake is wrong." He says, taking her by the shoulders. "Although you did try to lose your virginity to an incubus." She laughs.

"You know, this lot cock-blocked me as well. Sam'd be proud." She smirks as I wrap my arms around her waist.

"You blue-balled us." David points out. Lahote looks thoroughly uncomfortable as she winks.

"Payback." She grins, turning in my arms to face me. She looks like she's about to kiss me when Lahote coughs.

"Cock-blocker." I growl.

"Pussy protector." He shoots back. Dwayne snorts and Lahote throws his hands up in the air. "He made a noise! Did anybody hear that?" He says mockingly. Dwayne's eyes fix on the tattoos visible on Lahote's bare arm.

"You're a Quileute." He says quietly.

"Yup." Paul affirms.

"I am half Quileute, from my dad. I never knew him, but..." Dwayne admits.

"Oh. It seems good looks are built in, then." Lahote jokes, gesturing to Dwayne's face and his own washboard abs.

"You fucking weirdo." Zaehesha snorts, still embracing me.

"Hey, you're halfie too. Don't deny the good looks." Lahote jokes. "Maybe you and Dwayne have the same dad." He widens his eyes, mouthing 'incest' at Zaehesha. She pulls out of my arms and wrestles him to the floor.

"Prick." She growls.

"Sex demon." He shoots back. She smirks and snaps her fingers, revealing her succubus form. Lahote gapes as she flares her wings.

"You got that one right." She grins, swishing her tail.

"You might want to shift back, or Marko'll have to get a new pair of pants." David teases. I flip him off, but Zaehesha eyes my crotch and obliges. Lahote smiles wickedly.

"Will you come back to the Rez? Just for a bit. Everyone's really regretting what happened." Lahote asks.

"Even Jake?" Zaehesha questions. He nods.

"What did he say?" Paul queries from where he's sat on an armchair.

"He called me a whore." She admits, blushing furiously. I growl, as does everyone else, including Lahote.

"You're a fucking virgin." Paul protests.

"I had just tried to change that via an incubus. Sam- the alpha- caught me." She blushes harder.

"That sounds like a shit show." David says, looking like he pitied her.

"You bet." Lahote nods.

"He was so hot as well. And hung." Zaehesha winks.

"You do manage to find the pretty ones." I purr.

"Iarox was not pretty; he was fucking gorgeous." She protests.

"Iarox?" Lahote knits his brows together.

"The incubus that I summoned and almost made out with yesterday." Zaehesha answers boldly. Paul smirks.

"Until we jumped in." He adds.

"Territorial bastards." She mutters.

"And you went on an acid trip." Dwayne grins, flicking up both his eyebrows.

"Nope, just good at pretending, man." She smiles dozily, swaying like she's high. Lahote snorts.

"You pulled that on Sam once, do you remember?" He asks.

"How could I forget?" She replies.

"Anyway, how about the Rez?" Lahote questions.

"We were going to end up there anyway, to get permission to bang." David says, picking at his nails. Lahote sends a questioning look to Zaehesha.

"What?" He looks genuinely confused.

"You lied." David spits at Zaehesha. She looks down.

"Yeah. I had to go back to the Rez at some point, and I knew if I did it with you, when I did go back, everyone would know. It's not like I'm ashamed, but after what Jake said... I couldn't face the thought." She admits. Dwayne goes over to her and gives her a hug.

"It's okay." He reassures her. Lahote smirks a bit.

"Hey, Tam imagine if there was a bang rule. How fucked up would Quil be?" He grins and Zaehesha laughs.

"I'd be more worried about you." She returns his smile.

"Can we all come to the Rez?" I ask, not thinking. Zaehesha's face creases and Paul whacks my arm.

"Yeah, if Tam's okay with it." Lahote agrees. "Seeing as you're imprints, no one can stop you, save for Tam."

"Maybe it would be best if you did. I'm gonna have to tell everyone at some point, so..." Zaehesha trails off.

"Are we gonna ride up?" Paul asks.

"No. I'll teleport everyone; it's easier." She replies. I glance at Lahote who shrugs. She catches our glance. "What?"

"You're leaving Boner?" Lahote asks, grinning at the name. Zaehesha scowls.

"Villain. Anyway, she's well warded." She says, smirking at David, who rolls his eyes.

"We'd better find some clothes for you. If you turn up looking like that, I think Jake might have a hissy fit." Lahote says, eyeing me especially.

"Mmm. I'll choose." Zaehesha grins wickedly. "The mullets will have to go."


	5. Chapter 5

Paul (Lost Boys) POV

"Long or short?" Zaehesha asks, her fingers poised above my scalp.

"Chest length." I say after a moment of decision. Being the first to let go of my hair, the others watch curiously as my once teased and messy hair rights itself and cascades down my back. It's pale blonde and now kind of smooth; I run my hands across it carefully. Her fingers tap my head lightly and chunky, alternative fishtail braids appear. Marko whistles in approval.

"All done." Zaehesha tells me, and I get up, letting Marko and David fight it out for the next go. Dwayne smirks, fingering his own hair. Whilst Marko and David are still scrapping, he sits in front of Zaehesha. He whispers something in her ear and she grins, nodding. Her fingers scrunch in his hair, glowing slightly as his hair is pulled into a messy bun on the back of his head, with two thin plaits framing his face. He kisses Zaehesha on the cheek and lets Marko take his place.

"What are we going to do with you?" She chuckles softly, Marko's curls pliable under her fingers. "We could shave it all off." She jokes, and Marko jumps. She fists her hands in his hair and closes her eyes. Instantly, a mass of waist length spiral curls shoot from his head. David gapes and Marko grins.

"I like them." He grins, pulling on a curl. David practically throws Marko out of the chair, smiling as he sits down.

"Do your worst." He teases. I realize that we all are trying to make a good impression on the Lahote boy, and simultaneously get Zaehesha to like us. Lahote wants Zaehesha to go back to the Rez, and she... she doesn't have anything that she seems to be fighting, or trying for. I look back at David and see that he now has shoulder length dreadlocks.

"I'd say that's pretty bad." Marko jokes. David flips him off.

"Now, clothes." Zaehesha smirks, summoning five piles of fabric and shoes. "Pau- Lahote, can you go out, for like ten minutes?" She asks. Lahote nods and disappears into the waning sunlight. David grins wickedly, reaching for a pile. Zaehesha slaps his hands away and passes each of us a specific set. She takes her own and disappears for a few seconds, coming back wearing a pair of tight black jeans, an Iron Maiden tank top and a black denim jacket. The glimmer of rings are also visible in the low light. I notice that none of us have even made a move towards the clothes. Gingerly, I pick up the combat boots.

"What exactly is the point of this?" Dwayne asks, holding up a pair of ripped jeans.

"So you don't walk in looking like you stepped out of an 80's goth convention." Zaehesha replies. Marko is the first to agree, stripping and pulling on a pair of leather trousers, a plain white t-shirt and a blue denim jacket. Lacing up a pair of combat boots similar to mine, he flips his hair to put in a small gold earring. He doesn't look hideous, but after so many years, seeing him like this is disturbing.

"Only for you, darling." Marko purrs, going to stand by Zaehesha. She laughs, fixing her gaze on us. Dwayne quietly takes off his shoes, and I do the same, stepping into a pair of cargo pants, an AC-DC t-shirt and a leather bomber jacket. I quite like the change, and it should prevent the wolves from judging too much. I leave my earring where it is, feeling that it kind of goes with the look. Dwayne walks over to Marko, and I look him up and down. He's wearing a pair of skinny black ripped jeans with a loose shirt that laces at the neck and a leather jacket. A knife shaped earring sits in his ear. We all stare at David, grinning as we wait for him to capitulate. Finally, he sighs, disappearing into the shadows. We wait with bated breath for him to emerge. His smile is the first thing that we see, a white slash in the darkness. He steps out, wearing a 'Sympathy for the Devil' t-shirt, long leather trench coat and pants that reach his mid-calf. A pair of boots lace up to meet the pant cuffs and there are leather straps tied in his hair.

"I think this might become permanent." David smirks, letting out a deep chuckle. I nod.

"Definitely the hair." Marko says, grinning.

"Just don't ditch the fishnet top, or the cropped one." Zaehesha quirks her eyebrow.

"I liked you better before the wolf showed up." Dwayne grumbles. She huffs.

"So did I." She agrees, pouting. Lahote comes back in, obviously having been listening outside. He does double take when he sees us.

"I take it back. Your taste is excellent." He winks at her, and then reads the various band tees. "Poor old Dwayne, left out from your band convention." He smirks. Marko gestures to himself. Lahote starts humming, the tune becoming clear.

"Seriously?" Zaehesha snorts and punches his arm. He slips an arm around his shoulders.

"Plain White Tees beat Iron Maiden any day." He drawls, looking for a reaction.

"Motley Crue beats both of those hands down." I interject.

"Yeah, but Def Leppard triumphs ultimately." Marko adds.

"Come off it. Bon Jovi is so much better." Dwayne rolls his eyes as he delivers the line.

"Guns 'n' Roses." States David.

"Poison is way better that your inferior music." Zaehesha smirks.

"You're wearing the wrong t-shirt, darling." David points out. She snaps her fingers and the logo has changed. David grins, noticing that all our tops have changed to our preferred band, save for Dwayne.

"Paulie, can you tell Sam we're coming." Zaehesha sounds distracted, drawing some symbols on the floor. I look up, but remember Lahote, who nods and sits on the floor, eyes closed. "The sun kills you, right?" She asks, fiddling with the symbols.

"Yup." Marko crouches down next to her. She takes his wrist and draws a couple of symbols onto it with a conjured pen. They glow black and then vanish.

"Not anymore." She stands and turns to Dwayne, repeating the process. Then she takes David's wrist, drawing the symbols on again. Finally, she does it to me. The marks are like fire on my skin.

"Sam knows that you're coming." Lahote stands up, brushing himself off. "I didn't tell him about the situation though." He looks us over. "Are you sparklies now?" He asks. Zaehesha shakes her head.

"Can we go now?" She says, sounding apprehensive. I wrap my arms around her waist and plant a kiss on top of her head. She huffs a laugh. "I'll take that as a yes."


	6. Chapter 6

Zaehesha/Tam POV

We arrive just off the Rez, on the road. The sun is just appearing above the horizon and the boys reflexively try to shield themselves. It takes a few moments for them to realize that they're not going to die, all while Paul snickers. A couple of twigs snap, and I turn to see Embry and Collin watching.

"Paul said you'd be here. He didn't say that you'd be bringing leeches." Their expressions are vicious.

"Hello to you too." I say, sounding exhausted even to myself.

"That puts the hell into hello." Dwayne mutters. I huff, glancing back at him. Embry growls.

"Look, Em, can they come with me, please? You need to meet them." I hold my head up as I ask. Sam appears from out of the trees.

"What the fuck Tam?" He glares at the boys. "They're vampires." I shout in mock surprise.

"Fucking hell! No!" I yell into the quiet. The boys smirk and Sam narrows his eyes.

"Why are they here with you? You're not a hell-hound, are you?" He suddenly looks a bit worried.

"Not yet." David taunts, to deep chuckles from Dwayne and Paul. Marko stays quiet, staring intently at Sam.

"Look, Sam, they're... um... my... uh... oh fuck it. They're my imprints." I blurt. Collin staggers back like he had been hit by a ton of bricks. Sam looks like he's on the verge of shifting. Embry just stands there, mouth hanging open.

"Four?" Sam manages to say. I nod. "Four fucking vampires?" His voice rises in volume.

"Last time I counted." David says smoothly.

"Though no fucking, as of now." Marko adds, grinning.

"Yeah. This is David, Dwayne, Paul and Marko." I gesture to each one respectively.

"Polo." Lahote mutters.

"Spelled with a 'k' dumb ass." Marko tells him.

"And you found out they were your imprints how?" Embry questions.

"I was hunting in their territory. They came to exact justice and when I touched one of them accidentally, I knew. I was pretending to be on an acid trip at the time, so they didn't get torn to pieces." I explain.

"Animal eaters then?" Collin asks. I shake my head.

"What were you hunting?" Sam asks in a voice like ice.

"People." I admit, looking at my feet.

"Why?" Embry spits.

"To eat." I answer.

"Fucking hell, Tam. Have you been a succubus for the entire time?" Sam growls.

"No. Not much, actually. All my victims were willing." I try to defend. David smirks.

"Did you ever kill someone whilst you were here?" Embry snarls.

"No, I haven't since New Orleans, I swear. Please, don't kick me out of the pack." I plead. Sam furrows his brow.

"I don't know. I think you'd be better off with the lee- vampires. You can still visit and whatever, but they will be able to... accommodate you more. It's for the best." Sam says gently. There is a burning sensation as my tattoo disappears.

"Right. I'll see you around, then." I give them a grin and a wink, fighting back tears. Then, I return to my new home.


	7. Chapter 7

Zaehesha POV

I collapse onto one of the sofas, tears sliding down my face. Paul and Dwayne plant themselves either side of me; David sits at my feet and Marko stands behind me.

"Shh, it's okay." Marko mumbles into my hair. Dwayne rubs my back soothingly.

"At least you don't have to ask to lose your virginity now." Paul teases. I smile.

"True that." I agree. "And I can wear whatever the fuck I want."

"Oh, darling, are you not taking requests?" David smirks, trailing his fingers down my leg. I shiver, almost whining.

"Go on then." I grit my teeth to stop myself making any noise.

"I was thinking blood red and lacy." He winks.

"With lots of jewelry." Marko adds.

"And you could take the glamour off your tattoos." Dwayne says, stroking my hair. I turn to face him.

"How did you know?" I breathe.

"Lahote was looking for them." He replies. Hearing Paul's name sends a stab of pain through my heart. I oblige, my arms becoming adorned with different tattoos. Marko traces his finger across the symmetrical feathers on my collarbones. I lick my lips, a little nervous. Paul catches my tongue and studies the star on it.

"Hardcore." He says appreciatively. I pull my tongue back, grinning.

"I've got pretty much every piercing you can think of too. It just works, because I can show them or... send them away at will. I've been told that they can be quite fun." I wink.

"Why don't you show us?" Marko dares me. I smirk, standing up and taking off my clothes. There is a collective intake of breath as I pull my t-shirt over my head, still facing them. I drop my trousers, stepping out of them with ease. Then I shift into my succubus form, twirling around slowly. Almost instantly, cold hands run almost reverently across my body. David fingers the corset piercing on my back, whilst Dwayne plays with the rings and chains on my wings. Marko strokes my pierced lips, and Paul worships my nipple rings.

"You're so beautiful." Marko breathes, his baby blue eyes meeting mine. I kiss him passionately, moaning into his lips as open mouthed kisses run across my wings, back and breasts. I feel an icy hand caress the apex of my thigh, working its way upwards. Dwayne hums appreciatively as he fingers my drenched core. I pant into Marko's mouth as my body responds to their ministrations. Fingers run down the mini corset piercings on the backs of my calves, and I shiver, goosebumps appearing across my skin. David takes my hips suddenly and gently slides himself into me, moaning at the sensation. I clench tightly around him as he slides himself in and out.

"Darling, you're doing so good." Paul purrs into my skin. I can only whine in response as the fires dance relentlessly.


End file.
